Power Rangers: Toon Force
Toon Force Power Rangers Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Zyuranger/Dairanger spoof) "Element of Water ~ GodzillaRanger!" "Element of Fire ~ TyrannoRanger!" "Element of Ice ~ MammothRanger!" "Element of Earth ~ TriceraRanger!" "Element of Flowers ~ SaberRabger" "Element of Wind ~ PteraRanger!" "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" "LeoRanger ~ Power of the Thunderbolt!" "DragonRanger ~ Power of the Dragon Fire!" "ShisaRanger ~ Power of Illusion!" "UnicornRanger ~ Power of Gravity!" "ChirinRanger ~ Power of Time!" "PhoenixRanger ~ Power of the Hurricane!" "We've got the Powers of Heaven! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" *Tommy Oliver (GodzillaRanger/LeoRanger) (leader) *Jason Lee Scott (TyrannoRanger) *Rocky DeSantos (DragonRanger) *Adam Park (MammothRanger) *Zack Taylor (ShisaRanger) *Billy Cranston (Tricera Ranger/UnicornRanger) *Aisha Campbell (SaberRanger) *Trini Kwan (ChirinRanger) *Kimberly Ann Hart (PteraRanger/PhoenixRanger) ;Arsenal *Dino Bucklers *Dinocrystals *Aura Changers *Kiba Changer *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick/RangerGun/RangerSword **Thunder Slinger *Dai Busters **Star Swords **Star Cutters *Legendary Weapons/Howling Cannon **Tyranno Sword **Mammoth Axe **Tricera Lance **Saber Daggers **Ptera Arrow *Godzilla Armor *Godzilla Dagger *Watergleam *Fireglow *Iceglisten *Groundripple *Jungleflower *Windstar *Heartbeat Crystal *Dairen Rods **Naginata/Double Dragon Swords **Bladed Sasumata/Shisa Staff **Monk's Spade/Unicorn Nunchakus **Spear/Chirin 9-Part Whip **Bladed Monk's Cudgel/Phoenix Spear *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Saba the Enchanted Keyblade *Dairinkens *Super Chi-Power Bomber *Thunder Charms **Illusion Charm **Gravity Charm **Time Charm **Wind Charm ;Dinozords *Heavy Armor Qi Palace (voiced by Michael Crawford) **Kibadaioh (voiced by Michael Crawford) ***Dino Leo - Leo the Lion (voiced by Sam Neill) ***Heavenly Qi Palace - Chariot ****Star Shisa - Shisa (voiced by Paul St. Peter) ****Star Unicorn - Unicorn (voiced by Daran Norris) ****Star Chirin - Chirin (voiced by Robert Axelrod) ****Star Phoenix - Phoenix (voiced by Jennifer Hale) **Star Dragon - Chinese Dragon (voiced by Frank Welker) ***Dairen'oh (voiced by Michael Crawford) **Daimugen - Turtle (voiced by Steve Carell) *Ultimate Zordon (voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) **Mega Zordon (voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) ***Beast Tank: DinoTanker/Zordon (voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) ****Dino Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus Rex (voiced by Kim Strauss) ****Dino Mammoth - Woolly Mammoth (voiced by Beau Billingslea) ****Dino Tricera - Triceratops (voiced by Lex Lang) ****Dino Saber - Sabertoothed Tiger (voiced by Wally Wingert) ****Dino Ptera - Pteranodon (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Dino Godzilla - Mutated Godzillasaurus (voiced by Richard Epcar) ****Zoltar (voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) **Dino Brachio - Brachiosaurus Ewok Rangers (Kakuranger spoof) "Spirit of the Crane ~ NinjaWhite!" "Spirit of the Ape ~ NinjaRed!" "Spirit of the Bear ~ NinjaYellow!" "Spirit of the Wolf ~ NinjaBlue!" "Spirit of the Frog ~ NinjaBlack!" "Ewok Rangers from the moon of Endor! Full power, power of light, powers unite!" *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (NinjaWhite) (leader) *Wicket Wystri Warrick (NinjaRed) *Latara (NinjaYellow) *Teebo (NinjaBlue) *Paploo (NinjaBlack) ;Arsenal *Doron Changers *Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Kakulasers **Laser Knives *Shinobi Knuckles **White Beak **Red Slicer **Yellow Claw **Blue Shot **Black Bow *Kakuranger Balls *Thunder Sword Hikarimaru ;Ninjazords *(Super) Kakure Daishogun **Ninja Falcon - Falcon (voiced by Richard E. Grant) **Ninja Crane - Crane (voiced by Carla Meyer) ***Battle White (voiced by Cree Summer) **Ninja Ape - Ape (voiced by Scott Menville) ***Battle Red (voiced by Vincent Martella) **Ninja Bear - Bear (voiced by Cree Summer) ***Battle Yellow (voiced by Tress MacNeille) **Ninja Wolf - Wolf (voiced by Joey Dedio) ***Battle Blue (voiced by Rob Paulsen) **Ninja Frog - Frog (voiced by B.D. Wong) ***Battle Black (voiced by Cheech Marin) Zeometry Students (Ohranger spoof) "KingRanger!" "OhRed!" "OhGreen!" "OhBlue!" "OhYellow!" "OhPink!" "Zeometry Students... Rangers ready!" *Richard Tyler (KingRanger) (leader) *Emmit Roswell (OhRed) *Jim Kim (OhGreen) *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo (OhBlue) *Lemonjella LaBelle (OhYellow) *Orangejella LaBelle (OhPink) ;Arsenal *Power Braces *King Brace *Big Bang Buster **King Smashers ***King Blasters ***Battle Sticks **Star Riser **Square Crushers **Delta Tonfas **Twin Batons **Circle Defense *Giant Roller *King Stick *Ole Bazooka *Super-Power Dynamite Attack ;Zeozords *King Pyramidas Battle Formation **King Pyramidas - Pyramid **Zeo Tackle - Wheel **OhBlocker ***Zeo Star - Star ***Zeo Square - Square ***Zeo Triangle - Triangle ***Zeo Equalsign - Equal sign ***Zeo Circle - Circle Chouturbo Rangers (Carranger spoof) *Alvin Seville (Red Racer) (leader) *David Scott Freeman (Blue Racer) *Jett Jackson (Green Racer) *Brenda Song (Yellow Racer) *Demi Lovato (Pink Racer) *Coraline Jones (White Racer) *Eddie Valiant (Signalman) *Dr. Nigel Channing (VRV Master) ;Arsenal *Accel Changers & Accel Keys *Navick Blaster **Auto Blasters/Auto Punishers **Car Navick/Navick Shot *ViBlades *Giga Formula/Formula Nova **Fender Sword **Muffler Guns **Engine Cannon **Side Knuckles **Bumper Bow *Signizer/Gun Mode/Police Baton Mode *Riddle Bombs *VRV Ruby *Laser Blaster *Giga Booster/Booster Jet/Booster Cannon ;Chouturbozords *VRV Robo **V-Fire - Firetruck **V-Police - Police Cruiser **V-Dump - Dump Truck **V-Dozer - Racecar-bulldozer **V-Rescue - Ambulance *Radiacar Robo **Radiacar - Hello Kitty/''Kart'' *Sirender - Police Car *Victrailer - Three-trailer/''Battle Machine'' Star Rangers (Megaranger spoof) *Han Solo (MegaRed) (leader) *Lando Calrissian (MegaBlack) *Luke Skywalker (MegaBlue) *Princess Leia Organa-Solo (Mega Yellow) *Mara Jade-Skywalker (MegaPink) *S'chn T'gai Spock (MegaSilver) ;Arsenal *Digitizers *Drill Sniper Custom **Drill Saber **Mega Sniper ***Mega Magnum ***Mega Shot *Multi Attack Rifle **Mega Rod **Mega Tomahawk **Mega Sling **Mega Capture *Battle Riser *Ketaizer *Silver Blazer *Mega Tector ;Voyagers *(Winged) Mega Voyager **Mega Robot - Robot-astronaut ***R2-M5 (Mega Robot's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Shuttle - Space Shuttle ***R2-X2 (Mega Shuttle's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Rocket - Space Rocket ***R2-D2 (Mega Rocket's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Saucer - Space Saucer ***R2-C4 (Mega Saucer's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Tank - Space Tank ***R2-KT (Mega Tank's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Jet Flyer Mode/Fighter Mode - Jet Spacecraft ***R2-A6 (Mega Jet's Astro Droid partner) Weather Ninjas (Hurricaneger spoof) *Thomas Morrow (Heavenly Ninja ShurikenGreen) (leader) *Bart Simpson (Air Ninja HurricaneRed) *Jeanette Miller (Water Ninja HurricaneBlue) *Keoni Jameson (Land Ninja HurricaneYellow) *Phineas Flynn (Horned Ninja KabutoRaiger) *Ferb Fletcher (Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger) Special Patrol Delta (Dekaranger spoof) *Max Goof (DekaMaster) (leader) *Kelsi Nielsen (DekaSwan) *Jessica Meade (DekaGold) *Charlie Brown (DekaRed (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Linus van Pelt (DekaBlue (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Schroeder (DekaGreen (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Sally Brown (DekaYellow (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Brittany Miller (Deka Pink (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat (DekaBreak) *Lilo Pelekai (DekaBright) Mystic Mages (Magiranger spoof) "The Furious Hellfire Element! ~ Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire!" "The Shining Solar Element! ~ Heavenly Hero MagiShine!" "The Serene Moonlight Element! ~ Heavenly Saint Lunagel!" "The Sparkling Ice Element! ~ White Mage MagiSnow!" "The Howling Earth Element! ~ Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen!" "The Blowing Wind Element! ~ Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink!" "The Shaking Water Element! ~ Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue!" "The Galloping Thunder Element! ~ Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow!" "The Burning Fire Element! ~ Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed!" "Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! Mystic Mages!" *Princess Giselle (White Mage MagiSnow) (leader) *Ronald "Ron" Stoppable (Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen) *Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo (Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink) *Stacy Hirano (Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue) *Maximillian "Max" Russo (Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow) *Harry Potter (Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed) *Severus Snape (Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire I) *Gandalf the Grey (Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire II) *Prince Edward (Heavenly Hero MagiShine) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Heavenly Saint Lunagel) ;Magic Spells *106 - Maagi Magi Magiiro: Magical Henshin spell (MagiSnow, MagiGreen, MagiPink, MagiBlue, MagiYellow, MagiRed) **1006 - Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro: Super Magical Henshin spell (MagiGreen, MagiPink, MagiBlue, MagiYellow, MagiRed) *Goolu Golu Goldiiro: Heavenly Henshin spell (MagiShine, Lunagel) *Goolu Golu Golu Goldiiro: Super Heavenly Henshin spell (Wolzard Fire) Overdrive Adventurers (Boukenger spoof) *Troy Bolton (BoukenRed) (leader) *Anthony DiNozzo (BoukenBlack) *Simon Seville (Bouken Blue) *Penny Proud (BoukenYellow) *Miley Cyrus (Bouken Pink) *Lieutenant Santino (BoukenSilver) Other Heroes Cybertrons (VR Troopers spoof) *Tron (Metalder/Shaider) *Flynn (Spielban) *Yori (Cyberette) Allies *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Hillhurst Monsters **Count Fangula - Electric Guitar **Frankenbeans "Frankie" - Bass Guitar **Mums - Keytar **Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith - Keyboard **Little Ghoul - Drums Villains A parody of the United Alliance of Evil ;Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Little Red Riding Hood *Count Olaf **Outlaws **Pirates *Nero **Romulan Soldiers *The Wicked Witch of the West **Flying Monkeys **Wicked Witches *Gollum **Evil Ents **Evil Elves **Giant Spiders *Tom, Bert, and William **Trolls *Great Goblin **Goblins *The Other Mother/The Beldam **The Other Father **The Other Bobinsky ***Rats **The Other Spink and Forcible **Lice **Beetles **Spiders **Evil Dolls **Scorpions *Kahmunrah **Napoleon Bonaparte **Al Capone **Ivan the Terrible *King Malbert **Dr. Schadenfreude ***Jacklyn ***Evil Inventions ***Zombies **Werewolves/Wolfmen *Gladys Sharp **Dwayne LaFontant **Verminators **Shaw ***Poachers *Burgermeister Meisterburger **Grimsly **Soldiers **Black Knights *Daleks *Sleestaks :;Evil Inventions *Eva (reformed) Evil Zords *Judge Doom - 01 Cloverleaf Industries Chevy Bushwhacker (voiced by Christopher Lloyd) ;Dragozords *Serpentra - Chinese Dragon (voiced by Robert Axelrod) *Drago Talos - Cyclops (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan) *Dark Insectizords **Insecti Longicorn - Longhorn Beetle (voiced by Richard Epcar) **Insecti Kabuto - Kabutomushi Beetle (voiced by Doug Stone) **Insecti Stag - Stag Beetle (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan) **Insecti Ladybug - Ladybug (voiced by Melora Harte) **Insecti Firefly - Firefly (voiced by Martin G. Metcalf) **Insecti Butterfly - Butterfly (voiced by Barbara Goodson) *Drago Clones (Dark versions of the Dinozords) **Drago Leonidas - Leo the Lion (Drak version of Dino Leo) (voiced by John Hurt) **Infernal Wagon - Chariot (Dark version of the Heavenly Qi Palace) ***Dark Shisa - Shisa (Dark version of Star Shisa) (voiced by Keith Ferguson) ***Dark Unicorn - Unicorn (Dark version of Star Unicorn) (voiced by Jess Harnell) ***Dark Chirin - Chirin (Dark version of Star Chirin) (voiced by Steve Blum) ***Dark Phoenix - Phoenix (Dark version of Star Phoenix) (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) **Dark Dragon - Chinese Dragon (Dark version of Star Dragon) **Ultimate Diamond Ryugu (Dark version of Ultimate Zordon) (voiced by Gerard Butler) ***Supreme Diamond Ryugu (Dark version of Mega Zordon) (voiced by Gerard Butler) ****Diamond Ryugu (Dark version of Beast Tank: DinoTanker/Zordon) (voiced by Gerard Butler) *****Drago Tyran - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dark version of Dino Tyranno) (voiced by Richard Epcar) *****Drago Elephas - Woolly Mammoth (Dark version of Dino Mammoth) (voiced by Robert Axelrod) *****Drago Ceratops - Triceratops (Dark version of Dino Tricera) (voiced by David Lodge) *****Drago Tigra - Sabertoothed Tiger (Dark version of Dino Saber) (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *****Drago Dactylus - Pteranodon (Dark version of Dino Ptera) (voiced by Wendee Lee) ***Drago Zillasaurus - Mutated Godzillasaurus (Dark version of Dino Godzilla) (voiced by Frank Welker) ****Gigano Dragon (Dark version of Zoltar) (voiced by Gerard Butler) ***Drago Brchio - Brachiosaurus (Dark version of Dino Brachio) (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo) *Dragozord Army Forces (voiced by Sarah Moore, Amy Martin-Cole, Michelle Amato, Greg Whipple, Randy Nichols, and Scott Harell) Background Information *The Zords' re-names are the following: **Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger - Dino Leo **Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi - Star Shisa **Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma - Star Unicorn **Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin - Star Chirin **Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou - Star Phoenix **Heavenly Chi Palace - Heavenly Qi Palace **Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh - Star Dragon **Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen - Daimugen **Heavy Armor Chi Palace - Heavy Armor Qi Palace **Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus - Dino Tyranno **Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth - Dino Mammoth **Guardian Beast Triceratops - Dino Tricera **Guardian Beast SaberTiger - Dino Saber **Guardian Beast Pteranodon - Dino Ptera **Daizyujin - Zordon **Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar - Dino Godzilla **Gouryuujin - Zoltar **Zyutei Daizyujin - Mega Zordon **Beast Knight God King Brachion - Dino Brachio **Umtimate Daizyujin - Ultimate Zordon **Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru - Ninja Falcon **Super Stealth Beast God Kark - Ninja Crane **Super Stealth Beast God Saruder - Ninja Ape **Super Stealth Beast God Kumard - Ninja Bear **Super Stealth Beast God Logan - Ninja Wolf **Super Stealth Beast God Gammer - Ninja Frog **Beast General Fighter Battle Kark - Battle White **Beast General Fighter Battle Saruder - Battle Red **Beast General Fighter Battle Kumard - Battle Yellow **Beast General Fighter Battle Logdan - Battle Blue **Beast General Fighter Battle Gammer - Battle Black **King Pyramider - King Pyramidas **Tackle Boy - Zeo Tackle **Red Blocker - Zeo Star **Green Blocker - Zeo Square **Blue Blocker - Zeo Triangle **Yellow Blocker - Zeo Equalsign **Pink Blocker - Zeo Circle **Rovoyager-1 - Mega Robot **Shuttle Voyager-2 - Mega Shuttle **Rocket Voyager-3 - Mega Rocket **Saucer Voyager-4 - Mega Saucer **Tank Voyager-5 - Mega Tank **Mega Winger - Mega Jet *All the Zords will have wills of their own, like their Sentai counterparts. *Most of the Dragozord Army Forces have the forms of other beasts including: Vastatosaurs, Venatosaurs, Allosaurs, Velociraptors, Troodons, Titanosaurs, Rodans, Metriohynchuses, Pilosaurs, Dorats, Pulmonoscorpiuses, Meganulons, western dragons, bats, mosquitos, ect., and cannot transform into their warrior forms like the others. Also see *Chronicles of ToonTown Category:Chronicles of ToonTown Category:Parodies Category:Superheroes